


Family Matters

by issawip



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Gift Fic, M/M, Mpreg, SUPER CUTE FEELSY CRAP OMG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issawip/pseuds/issawip
Summary: Not even a year after Furihata brings his and Akashi's daughter into the world he's already obsessed with incorporating her into everything fall related. #LetFuriHaveHisCarriageRide2K16





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelXSweets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelXSweets/gifts).



> this fic is so absurdly late i cant even call it a bday fic so think of this as an early christmas present! thank u for always commenting on and supporting my fics elizabeth u da real damn mvp! love u girl~
> 
> hope u enjoy this long ass akafuri fic! it was actually pretty fun to write lol

 

“Oh. My. Goodness. Sei! Guess how cool Izuki-san’s place was?!?!?!”

 

Akashi and Eri both looked up at the beaming brunet, Eri with her pacifier half dangling from her mouth probably from bouncing too much on Akashi’s lap, and Akashi with his arms protectively wrapped around their daughter. It looked like they hadn’t moved an inch from the living room carpet where Furihata had left them snoozing in a patch of sunlight earlier that day.

 

They looked so adorable in their matching red pyjamas (well pyjama bottoms, Akashi had ditched his shirt and Eri was wearing one of her many colourful sweaters that had been hand knitted by her loving grandma) that Furihata had to set his bag and keys down on the coffee table and curl up next to his husband and daughter, hands grabbing for them both.

 

“Was it perhaps, supremely cool?” Akashi asked and Furihata laughed a little at his mates dorkiness getting Eri to make a laugh like noise as well. Akashi looked pleased as he ruffled his daughter’s short hair and adjusted her bib like the perfectionist daddy he was.

 

“It was just so...fall like!!! He had these leaves in bowls and this pumpkin spice wine and he had candles burning and oh my God he had these pictures of his son up and Koichi looked so cute posing with pumpkins and-”

 

Eri gurgled happily and grabbed at Furihata’s cardigan, seemingly recognizing her friends name. Furihata distractedly pulled her chubby little hands away from his clothes and pressed two soft kisses to them to get her to stop as he watched his husband rub his chin and react to the cool ass shit Furihata had just told him!!! Eri mimicked Akashi rubbing his chin and grinned a gummy smile as both her parents laughed and smiled encouragingly back at her.

 

“I’m sure we could incorporate those decorations in our house as well…” Akashi mused, folding his legs underneath him and resting against the couch as Eri pulled herself onto Akashi’s lap, looking like she was well on the way to nap city as her father absent mindedly stroked her back. “We don’t have much time until Halloween though…”

 

Furihata clapped his hands together excitedly, laughing softly and apologizing to Eri as she glared at him from over Akashi’s shoulder, obviously pissed as heck that her over enthusiastic mom was being loud and annoying. 

 

“Sorry baby.” He said and gave her chubby cheek a smooch before letting out a little giddy noise and pecking Akashi on the mouth too. The alpha let out a surprised hum before kissing Furihata back. 

 

“Sei I need to start getting everything ready! Oh my goodness I need to call my mom and get Eri’s costume ready, and the pumpkins and oh my gosh we can go on a carriage ride too I heard those are super romantic and beautiful-” Furihata babbled to himself as he got up and wandered into the dining room probably to call his mom on the land line and start filling up his calendar that was full of events he never went through with.

 

Akashi had to smile at his mates eagerness for family activities like that. It was really cute and Akashi would be lying if he hadn’t seen this coming. It was just so easy for Furihata to be swayed like this! 

 

He had spent the majority of his pregnancy trying cool ass shit his friends had did and then promptly dropped that shit a week later because he didn’t like it anymore. 

 

He had been inspired by Takao to start doing pregnant yoga every day and while his routine consisted of lying on a yoga mat in expensive work out clothes moaning and groaning the whole time as he did some feeble leg lifts. Akashi was definitely not sneaking photos of his beloved mate looking like a disoriented turtle. Nope, not at all.

 

After that Furihata had been inspired by Kuroko to invest some moolah in special bras made specifically for nursing omegas and they all ended up shoved in his lingerie drawer that probably had some cobwebs on them for how little he used them. Well Akashi didn’t mind. He did not hate the way Furihata’s chest bounced when he was going down a set of stairs, as long as his mate wore a bra when he went outside Akashi was all good with those boobies. (Eri was neutral with those boobies. Though Furihata had been woken up from many naps with Eri wiggling on his chest trying to crawl under his shirt and feed on her own. Furihata probably needed to get her on a bottle soon.)

 

Then there was the time Reo had got everyone SHOOK with his post baby body and Furihata had tried a diet of nothing but nuts and salad and fruit juice to try and get his body back to ‘normal’ but then decided he loved chocolate and fried meat and soda too much and decided his thicc thighs and pregnancy butt and pudgy tummy were adorable and he didn’t need to change for anyone!!! He still felt lowkey jealous whenever he saw Reo’s fit ass self in a swim suit though but Akashi was quick to worship his mates beautiful body in bed everynight.

 

Akashi was just sure that Furihata’s strange obsession with Autumn was merely a passing thing and soon Furihata would be too busy with mother hood to even have another obsession until Christmas or at the very least, Thanksgiving. 

 

“What do you think Eri?” He asked his sleeping daughter who didn’t respond and kept snoozing. “You think mommy will last with this idea for a whole week?”

 

Eri scrunched her eyes tightly before letting out a loud wail, tiny fists thumping Akashi’s back. She looked very pissed that she kept being woken up. 

 

Akashi sighed and reluctantly got up, heart twisting at the sound of his beloved daughter upset, cradling his baby close to him as he made his way to Eri’s room. 

 

“Yeah that’s what I thought too princess.”

 

After Eri was fast asleep in her crib Akashi made his way back to the kitchen and gave Furihata a spook as he hugged him from behind and kissed his neck. Furihata yelped then immediately covered his mouth when he remembered he was on the phone and batted at Akashi’s face making the redhead chuckle and he continued plastering kisses all over Furihata’s exposed shoulder until Furihata gave in and ended the phone call and finally gave in to Akashi’s sensual kisses. 

 

“Mhmmm Sei, you can’t keep doing that!” Furihata moaned as Akashi slipped a strong arm around him to support him while he made his mate melt with his smooches. “Kuroko’s already so grumpy lately, he’s gonna be pissed at me for hanging up like that! We were planning a play date-”

 

“He needs to relax.” Akashi murmured and Furihata tried to shoot his husband a stern look but really just ended up looking really sexy which made Akashi growl and nip at his mate mark sharply. 

 

“Ouch! Sei!” Furihata rubbed his neck and managed an annoyed look. Akashi was quick to apologize and press a tender kisses to the back of Furihata’s hand which made him smile. “He just gave birth like a week ago, he’s allowed to be as pissed and hormonal as he wants!”

 

Ever since Kuroko had brought his and Kagami’s precious son into the world he had been a terror to be around. Well according to Kagami and Furihata. Akashi had only visited his friend in the hospital once since he had given birth and Kuroko had been blissfully asleep. Akashi had cooed at the little blue haired baby that Kagami was protectively holding and tied the “IT’S A BOY!!!” balloon Furihata had insisted on him bringing to the rails of the hospital bed and left before the beast -Kuroko lmao- woke up. 

 

“I’m just glad you weren’t that easily bothered.” Akashi remarked and made Furihata laugh as he twirled him around like they were waltzing in a ballroom instead of dancing like dorks in their kitchen. “I’d take your exhausted and emotionally fragile state over you constantly yelling at me anyday.”

 

“Well…” Furihata tried in vain to fight the blush off his face. How Akashi loved his after labour state was anyone’s question. If Furihata wasn’t asleep he was either crying over his baby, nursing his baby or peeing/and or crying. It was a pretty wild time tbh. Akashi was also busy with three tasks for the first couple of months after Eri was born. Crying over his newborn daughter, busting his ass to make sure Furihata’s favorite meals were always available to him and staying up all night to tend to Eri if she ever woke up so Furihata could rest. Akashi was daddy goals all day, every day. 

 

“C’mon love, let’s go watch a movie.” Akashi you sly dog, tryna netflix and chill I see you boi.

 

Furihata pressed his cold palms to his eyes and groaned quietly. Akashi tried not to laugh and rubbed his mates back over his sweater vest comfortingly.

 

“Oh my God, you have no idea how badly I wanna see a movie that’s not animated and doesn’t feature fucking fairies and shit!!! Oh my gosh I mean-”

 

“I understand. Eri is quite invested in those pretty pink princess movies huh? I thought it was precious but I can see how that can get annoying quickly. Anyways, you go pick out a movie and I’ll get blankets and popcorn.”

 

Furihata opened his mouth to perhaps comment on Akashi’s orders but Akashi beat him to it. 

 

“Orange soda and cheese popcorn?” Akashi asked and Furihata laughed nervously and playfully shoved Akashi. 

 

“Am I t-that obvious?”

 

“Just a smidge.” Akashi reassured him and pressed one last smooch to Furihata’s temple before going off to hunt down dem snacks. 

* * *

“Furihata-kun! Furihata-kun! Please pay attention to me. Excuse me-excuse me-”

 

Furihata pulled his attention away from the snoozing infant in his arms to said infant’s mother who was waving his arms around trying to get his friends attention. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do you perhaps…” Kuroko adjusted his tank top. “Notice anything different about me?”

 

Furihata placed baby Tadashi back into the bundle of blue blankets he was resting in on Furihata’s lap and squinted his eyes at Kuroko, trying to figure out the differences about his friend. 

 

Kuroko was nestled in a fleece blanket on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate in a peach coloured tank. He looked as exhausted as one would expect from a new mother with dark circles under his eyes and messy hair but he kept beaming proudly whenever his son stirred. 

 

“Um...you got a haircut? Did you get new acne medication because I know you hated your pregnancy skin-”

 

“No Furihata-kun it’s my boobs.” Kuroko said flatly and Furihata let out an embarrassed noise and tried to discreetly check out Kuroko’s rack. 

 

Like Furihata and the rest of his pregnant omega friends Kuroko had grown some dank boobies that fit his body type to feed his baby. With his wiry frame and smol tiddies Kuroko was a proud member of the itty bitty titty committee but now...oh golly gosh goodness Furihata couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed those considerably larger honkers before. Kuroko looked borderline OBSCENE showing dat cleavage in his low cut top making Furihata feel kinda relieved that Akashi and Eri were in the kitchen with Kagami and Aomine. 

 

“Who knew nursing worked like instant breast enhancements? Well I, for one hand, love my breasts.” Kuroko said proudly and squeezed his tidders. “Taiga-kun and my darling cupcake seem to love it as well.”

 

Kuroko’s darling cupcake yawned with his tiny pink mouth and blinked awake, gazing at Furihata with big reddish brown eyes. He clumsily tried to grab Furihata’s face with a smol hand and when Furihata passed the boy to his mother he looked like he was smiling. Furihata’s heart melted as he watched Kuroko nuzzle his sons neck and hold him close, it reminded him so much of when Eri had just been born. 

 

Damn you Kuroko for making our Furi so emo!

 

Well Kuroko wasn’t that bad. He had gifted Furihata a coupon for a carriage ride down town that he had left over from their high school days. Apparently it was expiring soon and Kuroko was in no condition to go on a carriage ride anytime soon so decided to give it to Furihata who seemed to most likely out of all their friends to enjoy something “as cheesy and stupid and lame” (Kuroko’s words not mine!!! Kuroko’s one salty ass boi!) as a carriage ride. 

 

Well Furihata had ignored the rude comment about Kuroko’s opinion on carriage rides and gladly accepted the coupon which he made a mental note to use before next month. It sounded like a lit as hell idea! 

 

Anyways Kuroko and Tadashi were being cute as hell and Furihata was cooing at them as Sakurai waddled back from the bathroom and plopped his heavily pregnant self down on the couch next to Kuroko and smiled tenderly at the mother and son cuddling. 

 

“Oh!!! I can’t wait to meet my little one! I’m starting to get nervous y’know!”

 

“Don’t worry.” Furihata began, grabbing Sakurai’s hands and rubbing them softly. “ It won’t hurt at all and it’ll be a spiritual and wonderful experience for everyone involved-”

 

“Bull-fucking-shit.” Kuroko said and then immediately covered his baby’s innocent smol ears. “It will hurt so much and you will want to die so very much but…” 

 

Kuroko trailed off and looked down, hooking his pinky with his son’s incredibly tiny finger.

 

“It is very worth it in my opinion.” 

 

They all shared tender smiles before Kuroko remembered he was a soulless motherfucker and resumed his poker face as his son scrunched his face up and let out a little noise of uncomfort. 

 

Furihata pressed soft hands to Sakurai’s huge swollen belly, giggling uncontrollably as he felt the baby kick and move around beneath his hands. 

 

“Oh my God, Ryo-chan are you sure you’re not having twins?!?” Furihata squealed causing Sakurai to cough and sputter loudly. 

 

“No!!! When we had the ultra sound there was only one baby!!! One healthy beautiful boy…”

 

Sakurai had a love struck look on his face as he rubbed his bump and even Kuroko had to smile.

 

“Don’t worry Sakurai-kun. Your butt isn’t big enough to have twins. I remember just how plump and fat Hayama-kun and Takao-kun’s behinds got before they gave birth...so jiggly…”

 

As Sakurai gasped indignantly and tried to defend his butt to a smirky smirky Kuroko, Furihata stood up and brushed his thighs off, feeling the urge to hold Eri in his arms again even if they had only been separated for half an hour or so. Just seeing Sakurai rub his belly so tenderly while talking and watching Kuroko absentmindedly tickle his newborn made Furihata’s heart ache for his baby girl. While it had only been half an hour since Furihata had left Akashi and Eri in the kitchen with Aomine and Kagami Furihata was already longing to hold his darling baby again. Furihata was just very attached to his little girl, that was totally normal! Well it would make Eri going to school quite hard on him but he was sure he’d get better at staying away from his daughter for long periods of time.

 

Anyways Furihata was emo and was tryna go and fetch Eri from the kitchen when Kuroko grabbed his wrist and stopped him, mid step. 

 

“Furihata-kun? Can you get me a glass of water?”

 

“Sure Kuroko! I can do th- oh my GOODNESS are you seriously nursing your son with us here???”

 

Sakurai covered his mouth, obviously trying not to laugh as Kuroko gave Furihata a look that bordered on sneaky. Kuroko’s badonka donks were indeed out and about, one obscenely pink nip being suckled on by lil Tadashi who’s little hand was resting on his mom’s ample tiddy. 

 

“Furihata-kun don’t be so close minded.” Kuroko scolded and let his top slip down even more, revealing more tit much to Furihata’s horror. “Would you prefer if I let my son STARVE and SCREAM because you feel uncomfortable with me performing a completely normal human function?”

 

Furihata felt like a terrible mother. It wasn’t his fault he preferred feeding Eri in dark rooms under layers of blankets so no one could catch a glimpse of any naughty nipples! He wasn’t Reo or Takao! He wasn’t comfortable with his tata’s!!! Definitely not comfortable with any other tata’s!!! But he realized Kuroko was in a very delicate scenario right now and needed to be sided with so he quickly back tracked and patted his friends thin shoulders reassuringly. 

 

“Uh forget I said anything! P-please just carry on with your b-boob feeding!”

 

Sakurai snorted and then discreetly tried to cover his chest with his jacket so no one would roast his titties and while Kuroko was distracted with feeding his darling cupcake and Sakurai was busy tryna cover up his dank tits Furihata snuck away to the kitchen. 

 

Aomine had Furihata’s baby in his arms, tickling her chin and grinning down at her as she crawled around in his lap. Sakurai had nothing to worry about, Aomine looked like a natural father!! Eri had been gnawing at Aomine’s sleeve as she sat in his lap and momentarily stopped to grin at her mama when he entered the room and he grinned back and then Eri resumed trying to eat Aomine’s sleeve. In Furihata’s opinion she looked absolutely darling in her overalls and princess t-shirt with a matching pink pacifier in her mouth. The outfit was surprisingly matchy matchy for something Akashi had picked out, Furihata was very proud of his mate for being such a fashionista! Speaking of Furihata’s mate, Akashi was chatting with Kagami about the hardships about being a new parent. It was actually super sweet and Furihata just HAD to press a sweet kiss to Akashi’s cheek as he passed by the red heads chair on the way to the sink to get Kuroko some water. 

 

Akashi softly rubbed his cheek where Furihata had smooched him and smiled up at his mate before resuming his conversation with Kagami about diapers and bottles, watching Eri wiggle around in Aomine’s arms out of the corner of his eye.

 

Furihata set the glass in the sink and turned the tap on, moving towards Eri and Aomine as he waited for the glass to fill up.

 

“Hi baby!” He cooed, squatting down so he was eye level with his daughter. “How's it going? You having fuuuuuun?” 

 

Eri blew an aggressive raspberry at her mom causing the pacifier to fall out and getting Aomine to snort and Furihata to sigh and wipe his face. 

 

“Bad girl.” He scolded as he snatched the pacifier up and coaxed her to suck on it once again. “No spitting on mommy!” 

 

Eri let out an annoyed noise and resumed inhaling Aomine’s sleeve. The dark skinned male merely stroked her hair and then looked at Furihata with the slightest hint of a smile on his face. 

 

Furihata quickly adjusted the neckline of his shirt, covering dat tantalizing cleavage he knew was probably showing. He knew Aomine’s pervy booby ways!!!

 

“Your daughters real cute.” Aomine said and patted Eri on the back as she clung to his muscled forearm. “Kinda makes me wish me and Ryou were having a little girl…” 

 

Kagami stopped debating with Akashi about when to have sex after kids (damnit y'all!!! There are kids present can't y'all have a pg13 argument???) to add his two cents to Furi’s and Aomine’s conversation. 

 

“Oi! You're having a boy??? When’d you fucking find out??? And when were you planning on telling us that???” 

 

Furihata rolled his eyes. Of course, no matter how many years it had been since the two had become friends and settled down with mates they were still caught up in petty arguments every now and then. 

 

Akashi was much more invested in scolding Kagami for cursing in front of Eri who didn't seem to care about anything but trying to consume the buttons on Aomine’s sleeve. 

 

“Like uh...last week? I mean I thought Ryo told Tetsu and he told you but I guess not heh…” 

 

Kagami slumped down in his chair, looking amused and exhausted at the same time. The dark circles under his eyes and permanently messy hair matched his mates but just like Kuroko he had an air of happiness around him. 

 

“I dunno man I mean he probably was supposed to tell me but his damn post pregnancy brain has him forgetting everything! Hey Furi, were you the same too?”

 

Furihata looked startled as the three alphas in the room turned to look at him. He awkwardly turned the sink off and fetched the glass and placed it on the table before answering, averting his gaze from everyone. 

 

“Uh...I m-mean I just remember it really hurt d-down there for a while???” Furihata’s voice went all high and he covered his face feeling awkward as heck!!! “Oh I r-remember! Yeah I totally forgot mine and Sei’s a-anniversary after I had Eri oh gosh I felt like such g-garbage after that!!!” 

 

“It's okay love.” Akashi reassured him and coaxed him into his lap and kissed the brunet’s cheek. “I told you before didn't I? I don't blame you at all.” 

 

“Oh c’mon!” Aomine laughed and pretended to shield Eri from the gushy shit her parents were partaking in. “Y'all really gonna do that in front of your damn daughter?” 

 

Eri seems to agree with Aomine and covered her own eyes with her little hands getting Kagami and Akashi to laugh as well. 

 

Furihata’s sputtered apology was interrupted by Kuroko’s aggressive shouting for his water followed by sounds of a baby crying and Sakurai cooing. 

 

“Shit.” Kagami snapped and then immediately raised his hands as an apology to both Akashi and Eri. “Hey gimme that? I'll go tend to Tetsuya and Tadashi all right?” 

 

Furihata nodded and handed Kagami the water before his former teammate headed back into the living room to tend to his moody mate and screaming. He giggled when he heard Kagami go; “Woah! Hey, okay boobs!” Those tiddies got Kagami SHOOK!!! 

 

Anyways Aomine seemed interested in checking out those dank boobs as well and handed Eri back to her parents before getting up and picking up his and Sakurai’s jackets. 

 

“Nice talking to you guys.” Aomine said looking genuinely happy. “Drop by our place before next month yeah?” 

 

Akashi nodded as Furihata embraced Eri and kissed her face as she yawned and clung to Furihata sleepily. 

 

“We will definitely visit you two before the baby is born. Actually, we’ll be on our way as well. Tell Taiga goodbye for us?” 

 

The two alphas shook hands and Furihata felt a burst of pride in his chest at how much his mates relationship had changed- for the better- with his middle school teammates. 

 

As Akashi helped Eri with her shoes and coat Furihata felt himself awkwardly sitting at the table with Aomine. He felt the need to break the silence and before he could stop himself he turned to Aomine and smiled softly at him. 

 

“You're going to b-be a good father!” Furihata said, voice quivering as Aomine raised his eyebrows as he took in the brunet’s words. “I can tell! Sakurai-kun’s lucky to have y-you!” 

 

Aomine is quiet for a moment before he reaches out and clasps Furihata's shoulder firmly, beaming at the omega. Akashi looks up with concern in his eyes but when he sees that his mate isn't being attacked he resumes tying Eri’s laces.

 

“Thanks dude, you have no idea how much that means to me...I mean-” 

 

Whatever Aomine’s about to say is cut off by Sakurai’s excited voice shouting for his mate to come quick. 

 

“Daiki! Daiki the baby’s kicking- oh I'm so sorry did I wake Tadashi??? Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!!!” 

 

The dark skinned male chuckled and ruffled Furihata's hair as he head towards the living room, looking eager to feel his unborn baby kick. 

 

“One second Ryo!” 

 

Furihata sits at the dining table quietly as he waits for Akashi to finish getting Eri dressed. The sounds of their four friends outside plus the sounds of a baby are drowned out by the rain falling heavily against the windows of the kitchen. Eri was staring intensely at the rain drops sliding down the huge see through double doors that lead to Kagami’s balcony. 

 

“You like the rain Eri?” Akashi asked, pointing to the door and reverting to the sweet and slow voice he uses with Eri. “Me and you and mommy are going to get all wet now trying to get to our car! But you like that don't you? Silly baby!”

 

Akashi finished zipping up Eri’s wind breaker and hoists her up onto his shoulder and extends a hand to Furihata, helping him up before kissing his hand like the gentleman he was. 

 

“Get dressed babe.” Akashi murmured and pressed a kiss to Furihata's temple and gave his butt a cheeky squeeze getting Furihata to yelp and push him away laughing. “Eri and I will be waiting by the elevators alright?” 

 

Furihata nodded and waved bye bye to Eri before retrieving his jacket and shoes from the living room, saying goodbye to his friends and baby Tadashi before beginning to get dressed. 

 

The drive back home was uneventful. Eri had fallen asleep in her car seat and Furihata couldn't stop himself from turning around every five seconds to check up on his daughter making Akashi chuckle at his paranoid mate. 

 

The rain didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon and in fact seemed to get more intense as the little family arrived home. Akashi offered his coat to Furihata so his precious mate wouldn't get wet and being the gentleman he was, sacrificed his expensive sweater and jeans for his baby girl, letting the rain soak his clothes as he reached into the backseat and unbuckled his daughter from her car seat, one hand supporting her bottom and the other pressed against her back. 

 

He pressed Eri against his chest awkwardly shoved his daughter under his sweater (tenderly of course!) so she could stay warm and dry as he closed the car door and locked his vehicle before moving quickly to the porch where Furihata was holding the door open for them, giggling at the obvious Eri shaped lump in Akashi's sweater.

 

“Awwww looks like my little Eri berry is all tuckered out now!” Furihata cooed as he adjusted his daughter in his arms and made his way upstairs to her room. “Does my sleepy little berry want some milk before she takes a nap? I’ll make sure my beautiful little princess gets everything she wants!!!” 

 

Akashi watched with a sweet smile as Furihata continued babbling to himself as he climbed the steps and disappeared to the left into their daughter’s room. He debated joining them, to be honest one of his favourite parts of his day was reading Eri bedtime stories, but he sighed and shook his head. He had work to do. Work he really didn’t want to do. 

 

Akashi tried to be as quiet as possible as he removed his shoes and placed them neatly on the shoe closet and padded his way over into the living room, fluffy socks getting him to slip and side on the wood floor. He bent down to light the electronic fireplace and flopped down on the sofa, digging his phone out of his pocket and staring at the black screen for a moment before turning it on and adjusting himself on the couch, tucking a throw pillow behind his back and laughing a little as he dug out a plush lion from underneath his butt. Eri had a bad habit of leaving her toys everywhere and while Furihata was trying to get her to quit by leaving mini toy chests in every room for her to deposit her toys in but Akashi found it hilarious when he discovered random toys scattered around the house. 

 

As he tossed the lion into said toy chest (it was safe to say that the emperor of basketball was still a fucking baller) he noticed his phone had turned on. Akashi picked it up and unlocked it, tapping his contact list and scrolling for a bit before reaching what needed to be reached. Akashi exhaled slowly, craning his ears trying to listen for Furihata and smiling a little as he heard his mate singing to their sleeping daughter. Without further hesitation Akashi pressed CALL and held the phone to his ear, tapping a rhythm out on his thighs as he waited for the other person to pick up. 

 

After an eternity, or so it seemed to Akashi,  Mayuzumi Chihiro picked up  

 

“What do you want?” He asked knowing very well what Akashi wanted. “I don’t have the money yet.” He snapped contradicting himself. 

 

“Just checking.” Akashi said, voice quiet. “You don’t have to pay me back fully you know right? I can come over and you can pay me back just a third of the money or a quarter perhaps? Whatever works for you-”

 

“Not tomorrow.” Mayuzumi hissed and Akashi can clearly hear Reo and their daughter in the background along with some music. It hurt him to hound Mayuzumi about money when he’s clearly having some quality family time but Akashi fears if he doesn’t start asking now he will stop asking completely. And as much as Akashi wants to let Mayuzumi and Reo off the hook, it simply wouldn’t be smart to, for all of them. “My mom and my brothers are coming over for dinner don’t you fucking dare even think about ruining that for me-”

 

“Chihiro please relax.” Akashi said, voice stern. He’s using THAT tone, the one he uses when he finds Eri in his office without his permission. He loves his daughter to death and would literally kill for her but if she even began to chew on any of the papers in his desk it would be the end of him. “I was merely checking up on you. You don’t have to pay me back tomorrow or the day after or whenever. Please just pay me back on your own accord. I hope you have fun with your dinner tomorrow. How are Reo and Hoshi by the way?”

 

Mayuzumi was quiet for a moment and Akashi hoped he was even the slightest bit sorry for how snappy and snarky he had been during the beginning of their call. 

 

“...Thanks man. And yeah we’re good.” Mayuzumi said quietly and Akashi figured that was the closest thing to an apology he was going to get. “Uh...how are you?”

 

Akashi knew how much the other alpha hated small talk and it made him smile a little as Mayuzumi attempted to partake in meaningless chatter to please Akashi. 

 

“We’re good as well, thankfully. Kouki’s been wanting to visit you all for a while but I suppose he can wait a few more days to. Have fun with dinner tomorrow. And remember, please feel free to visit or call when you’re ready to pay me ba-”

 

“Yeah okay bye.” Mayuzumi said hurriedly and quickly ended the call. Akashi couldn’t stop the frustration from coursing through his veins and in a fit of annoyance slammed his phone down on the glass coffee table, wincing at the harsh noise. 

 

“Sei what happened?” Furihata’s frantic sounding voice rang out immediately. “Are you hurt?”

 

“No love I’m alright.” Akashi called back, hopefully reassuring his worried mate. 

 

Akashi cursed under his breath when he heard Furihata come running down the stairs, coming straight towards the lounge where Akashi was well...lounging. Again, like with Eri, he loved his dear mate to the moon and back but he hated bringing up his business with Furihata. The brunet was too soft hearted and sweet and would probably faint if he ever heard about how many people owed Akashi money and would probably demand (and somehow manage to convince) Akashi to drop everyone’s debts because it wasn’t nice. So Akashi had kept mainly quiet about Mayuzumi and Reo’s money problems but the guilt of keeping something hidden from Furihata for so long was eating at him so he made an on the spot decision to tell Furihata (almost) everything.

 

Furihata jogged into the room and Akashi took a break from being emo to smirk at dem bouncing boobies and opened his arms for the brunet to fall into and they snuggled for a second before Furihata’s head popped up and stared up at Akashi with big doe eyes.

 

“Sei what was that noise?”

 

“Nothing my love.” Akashi reassured him in a low voice and pressed a kiss to Furihata’s forehead and holding him close to his body, trying to distract the boy with tender touches. As he hugged Furihata tighter he raised his eyebrows at the obvious lumps pressed against his stomach. “Did your breasts get bigger Kouki?”

 

Furihata let out a high pitched noise, burying his face in Akashi’s sweater in embarrassment as he clumsily swatted at the amused as heck red head. 

 

“Can we not talk about my boobs!?!?! A-anyways, who were you talking to?”

 

“Just Chihiro.” Akashi said smoothly as he stroked Furihata’s fluffy almond smelling hair. He couldn’t bring himself to tell Furihata right now. Later, he swore to himself. I’ll tell him later. “I’m sorry to say but he and Reo are busy tomorrow so we can’t go visit.”

 

Furihata pouted as he curled up on top of Akashi. He had changed into something more casual and his thicc thighs were revealed in those short shorts he had pulled on. Akashi was quite infatuated with all the lumps of fat of Furihata’s (boobs, booty, thighs, pudgy belly, squishy cheeks Akashi loved them all!) and seeing so much of his mates tanned freckled body on display made him growl and go all possessive alpha on him, wanting to both flip Furihata over and fuck him into the couch but also wrap him up in a toasty blanket and smooch his cute face and protect him from the cruel cruel world.

 

Akashi was hella conflicted.

 

“Awww. that’s too bad.” Furihata said, voice muffled as he was speaking into Akashi’s neck. “I’ve been wanting to see them and Hoshi for a while now!!!”

 

Everyone, not just Furihata but him especially, had a soft spot for Reo and Mayuzumi’s daughter. The spitting image of Reo, she had been born prematurely after a particularly difficult pregnancy and labour for Reo and had to stay in the hospital with her mom for a week afterwards being tended to by the doctors and nurses for a while before finally being allowed to go home wit her parents. It had been a hard time for everyone involved especially Mayuzumi who had been struggling with an internal battle of whether to swallow his pride and ask Akashi for help or watch the love of his life and their daughter suffer because he didn’t have enough money to help them. 

 

Reo’s parents were no help to the situation. They had completely abandoned their son after he had refused to get married to one of their business partners alpha sons. 

 

But thankfully Mayuzumi eventually gave in and was now thousands of dollars (or yen whatever the fucking heck!!!) in serious debt to Akashi and was struggling to pay him back even after his daughter had turned two. Hoshi thankfully was much better now, a little slow to develop and was still quite small but could now toddle around on her feet for a while (but preferred being carried by her parents) and could now clearly utter a range of words from”mama” to “papa” and everything in between. Thankfully Reo had also healed up quite nicely after his particularly difficult 20 hour birth and was back on his feet just like the active and caring omega he had been back in highschool much to everyone’s relief (regardless of whether his parents supported his new family or not).

 

“Well since we’re free tomorrow…” Akashi began and Furihata twisted around to look back up at him, fingers locking with the redheads. “Did I hear Tetsuya give you a coupon for something? Perhaps we could use that tomorrow? I only have one meeting and I’d love to spend the day with my lovely wife and daughter~”

 

Furihata was shook™!!! He nodded eagerly and beamed up at Akashi, a prominent twinkle in his eye. He looked so excited about the prospect of a carriage ride with his family his hands began to shake!!! It was cute as heck. Furihata was already mentally planning a picnic date before the carriage ride and the matching outfits him and Eri were going to wear and-

  
  


Akashi pressed a deep kiss to Furihata’s lips getting the brunet to stop his train of thought to make out with his husband passionately like they were teenagers again getting it ON during training camps. Akashi cupped Furihata’s ass and lifted him up just so he could flip them over and pin Furihata beneath him and kiss him even more deeper homeboi was deadsss tryna tongue Furi’s intestines over here! Furihata moaned sweetly and wrapped his legs around his alphas waist getting him to sigh in pleasure into the brunet’s mouth.

 

They made out for a while. Ever since Eri had been born sex was quite a rarity for them and especially because Akashi had refused to have sex with Furrihata during his pregnancy because he was too disturbed by the fact he was sticking his Akashi junior where is unborn daughter was being formed. 

 

Furihata related to that tbh. He did not want Akashi sticking his peen anywhere near his swollen pregnant ass self but now that Eri was out of his tummy Furihata needed that Akashi dick and he needed it now!

 

Furihata attempted to be seductive and rolled his hips against Akashi’s drawing a deep groan from the other. Akashi slid his hands up Furihata’s shirt, cold fingertips dragging up his stretch mark covered stomach going all the way up and cupping Furihata’s rounded chest, long fingers skillfully squeezing those sexy nips and drawing a quiet whimper from the boy below and as Akashi ran his hands back down to Furihata’s stomach...IT SPOKE!

 

To be more clear, Furihata’s stomach gurgled very loudly totally embarrassing the fuck outta Furihata and getting Akashi to start laughing uncontrollably.and pull away from his blushing mate. Furihata was quite the sight sprawled out on the couch Akashi realized. His mate was adorable in their everyday lives but now he looked like some yummy sex material with the sweat dampening his hair and getting it to curl slightly, cheeks getting pinker and eyes slightly glazed over as he panted, hands curling in Akashi’s shirt trying to pull him closer and whining as Akashi resisted. He needed to be dicked down damnit! But he was also starving and as filling as Akashi’s dick was Furihata needed something more nutritious…

 

“Um lemme just go e-eat real quick then I’ll come back and we can keep on-”

 

“My love I’m starving as well.” Akashi said and helped Furihata sit up with a strong hand. “We should both have a snack then perhaps go back to having intercourse?”

 

Furihata covered his face and thrashed around looking awfully embarrassed that HIS HUSBAND who he HAD HAD A CHILD WITH was proposing them have sex later. But then remembered the leftover garlic bread he had in the fridge and perked up immediately. 

 

When he mentioned said garlic bread to Akashi the redhead also brightened so Furihata suggested they warm it up and share it and Akashi seemed quite content with that idea. So with a cheeky smack to Furihata’s ass he made his way to the kitchen to set the table for their not fancy at all dinner date. 

 

Furihata also joined Akashi in the kitchen, rubbing his booty before taking the garlic bread out of the fridge and putting it in the oven, cueing up some music on his phone and finding him and Akashi waltzing around the island counter, slipping and sliding in their socks and giggling into each others necks as they clung to each other and swung their hips to the music. They were interrupted by the dinging of the music, announcing their garlic bread was ready. Furihata always went for carbs over dick so he immediately detached himself from  Akashi and ran to his readied food, pulling the garlic bread out and placing it on one of the kitchen counters, separating the loaf in two with a butter knife and inhaling deeply, tearing up a little at the heavenly scent.

 

Furihata handed Akashi his portion of the garlic bread and the redhead placed it in his bowl (that Furihata used for his cereal but he tried to ignore that!!!) and pulled some convenient candles out of one of their many cabinets in the kitchen. He placed the candles between them and lit it (THIS SHIT IS LIT FAM!!!) making it a surprisingly romantic dinner for the couple eating garlic bread at ten pm in their pyjamas. Now that’s true love!!!

 

After they finished their delicious ass meal of dry carbs they were too full and their breaths smelled like garlic too much for them to get freaky so they had curled up on the couch with some coke floats Akashi had whipped up for them and spent the rest of the night cooing over photo albums until Furihata had conked out around midnight and had Akashi carry him upstairs to their bedroom. After Furihata was all tucked in and smooched goodnight and their glasses were put away Akashi stopped by the door to Er’s nursery and poked his head in. She was blissfully asleep but Furihata had forgotten to place Eri’s precious plush chihuahua that Izuki had jokingly gifted her. Eri had taken a liking to the toy dog and would probably have a meltdown if she didn’t have it with her when she woke. 

 

So Akashi fetched the dog (!!! FETCHED LMAO DOG JOKES!) from the top of Eri’s closet and placed it next to her in the crib, her pudgy hands immediately grabbing at the toy and pulling it close to her. Akashi smiled sweetly down at his lil princess and stroked her fiery red hair before covering her onesie clad body with her white fleece blanket. 

 

“Goodnight Eri berry, sleep tight.” He whispered to his sleeping daughter before turning off her nightlight and leaving to go and fall asleep while cuddling his beautiful mate. 

 

Akashi was truly living a #blessed life.

* * *

Furihata Kouki was hecking nervous! Now you could argue and say that Furihata was in a permanent state of hecking nervousness but this was definitely a different state of hecking nervousness. 

 

Furihata was all dressed up in his uniform of an oversized sweater and a pair of wool leggings and comfortable yet fashionable af boots! He had matched his sweater with a scarf in the same shade and his brown locks shoved into a fuzzy hat. He was ready for a carriage ride in the park and so was Eri with her matching wool dress and cute ass booties!!! Yet here he was, coupon in hand, waiting for Akashi’s meeting to be over so they could fucking ride that damn carriage!!! 

 

But Furihata wasn’t even pissed or anything. He was having a grand old time chatting it up with Himuro while Himuro’s boyfriend, Nijimura, was having a talk with Akashi in his office. 

 

“Look how cute she is!!!” Himuro gasped as he held an amused looking Eri in his arms. She was waving her chubby arms around and spitting all over herself as she murmured incoherent words. Himuro was eating all of that up though. “She’s such a pretty girl!!! You better send me pictures of her wearing the shirts I’m giving you.”

 

“Of course.” Furihata said smiling. He knew Himuro had no desire for kids but he seemed like such a natural mother it was quite sweet to watch. “You didn’t have to bring us anything though-”

 

“Shut up.” Himuro said with a smile and nuzzled the top of Eri’s head who seemed to love it and shrieked happily, clumsily grabbing at Himuro’s fringe. “Of course we had to bring you something! Shuuzou picked it out actually, just for this little one. We’re only in town so often, plus I dunno if we’ll even be here for Christmas so consider that an early Christmas present~ We’re giving shit to everyone else and their kids too so don’t worry. Oh my God did you see Taiga’s kid yet? Holy shit I’m an aunt can you believe it???”

 

Furihata couldn’t help but laugh at how excited Himuro looked. It was just so damn precious. Eri twisted around in Himuro’s grip and tried to imitate her mom’s laugh getting the two omegas in the room to beam at her. 

 

“Hey, you two all dressed up and fancy and crap.” Himuro stated intelligently. “You guys going somewhere?”

 

“Yeah we actually have a carriage ride planned at like 7!”

 

Himuro’s eyes (or one exposed eye) widened and he immediately handed Eri back to Furihata and started collecting his things, much to Furihata’s confusion. 

 

“Oh shit, this was probably a bad time to come over.” Himuro apologized as he pulled his bomber jacket on and gave Eri a heart felt pat on the cheek, pulling his hand away before she could attempt to swallow it. “SHUUZOU! C’MON BABE WE’RE LEAVING!”

 

“Oh hey...you don’t have to do that.” Furihata said but his voice wasn’t as enthusiastic as usual. To be honest for the past half hour he had been subtly trying to get Himuro to leave so he could get on with his damn carriage ride!!! #LetFuriHaveHisCarriageRide2k16

 

“Well bye anyways! It was great having you here! You should drop by again soon! When we have more time! Maybe tomorrow?” Furihata suggested and Himuro shook his head as he adjusted the headphones around his neck looking distracted.

 

“”Uh gotta take a rain check for tomorrow.” Himuro said as Eri wriggled around in her moms lap, mouthing at his knee cap happily. “We’re visiting Hanamiya, booked for the whole day dude.”

 

Furihata raised his eyebrows and tried to pull Eri away from his knees as he spoke; “Hanamiya? I didn’t know you two were friends?”

 

Himuro smiled a little. 

 

“I mean, we’re really not.” He laughed. “I like his kids though, so I’m baby sitting them while him and Imayoshi go out and get freaky~”

 

Furihata wrinkled his nose as Himuro cackled. That mental image was too much, even if the spoodur had gotten quite sexy after having two kids with his dank tits and curvaceous figure. 

 

Nijimura and Akashi emerged from the youngers office and they shook hands before parting to join their mates, Akashi sitting down next to Furihata and pulling a gurgling Erii into his arms, Nijimura hugging Himuro from behind and mouthing gently at his mate mark. 

 

“You ready to go babe?” 

 

Himuro nodded and bent down to hug Furihata and wave to Akashi as he disapeared into the front hall to retrieve his shoes. Nijimura smiled tenderly at Eri and ruffled her hair before patting Akashi’s shoulder and giving Furihata a warm smile as a farewell.

 

Akashi went to go and see them out and Furihata peppered Eri’s chubby face in kisses as he waited his husband to come back. Eri murmured something that sounded a whole lot like “mama” and Furihata was so busy trying to get her to say it again he didn’t hear Akashi sneak up behind him until the man uttered a loud; “Boo!” startling Furihata and Eri. Eri began to cry and Furihata resisted the urge to scold his husband. 

 

“Oh my goodness, baby I’m sorry hey come to daddy I’ll make it better I promise!” Akashi whispered quitely and cuddled Eri until her loud sobs gradually turned into soft sniffles. “Cheer up buttercup! Don’t you want to have a fun time with mommy and daddy on the carriage ride? Sweetheart, you can’t have fun when you’re crying!”

 

As Akashi tended to their daughter Furihata picked up his bag (which was only his because it had his phone in it otherwise it had Eri’s stuff crammed in it) and handed Akashi and Eri their jackets before announcing he was going to wait for them in the car and they better get their butts there in five minutes or else!!!

 

“Mama can be feisty huh?” Akashi said to Eri and laughed a little as he followed Furihata to the garage. “I love it though. Will you grow up to give daddy a hard time too? You better stay my Eri berry forever!” 

 

A little while later the Akashi family was almost done with their carriage ride. The sun was setting and the horse was beautiful and Eri was happy which meant both Akashi and Furihata were relaxed and blissed out as heck! 

 

The leaves were falling down around them and it looked like Furihata’s fall wet dream everything was perfect. His belly was warm from the sweet hot chocolate Akashi had bought him at Eri at one of the food stalls in the park and his heart was fluttering because Akashi had a toned arm wrapped around him and Eri was resting in his lap, not sleeping but taking in all the amazing sights around her with wide eyes. She looked so adorable Furihata had to take a couple selfies to commemorate the moment. 

 

“Seijuurou…” Furihata whispered and then a leaf romantically flew into his mouth and he choked and spat it out. “I r-really love you.”

 

The horse clip clopped over the cobblestone bridge and Eri twisted around to look at the water below with her mouth open. Akashi turned and cupped Furihata’s face and kissed him softly. 

 

“I love you too Kouki.” He said sweetly and Eri shrieked happily at her parents confession and clapped her pudgy hands together as she smiled a gummy smile at them both. “You’ve brought me so much happiness you have no idea. You’ve brought our beautiful daughter into this world and I’m so glad you’re here to raise her with me and God forbid you ever leave me...what I’m trying to say is I really love you too.”

 

Furihata couldn’t wipe the smile off his face even if he tried. 

 

Really, there was no one else he’d rather spend the rest of his life with. 


End file.
